The End is Nigh
by HeidiWard
Summary: Jade comes home from HA one day, and decides to kill herself. The story will be told in flashbacks leading up to the prologue. Will she kill herself? Or will someone find her in time... My first fanfic so go easy on me. BADE. Possible character death. Suicidal themes.
1. Prologue

Jade bit her bottom lip, trying her complete best not to completely break down in the middle of Sikowitz's class. She had watched Beck stare at her the minute she walked into the classroom – he hadn't taken his eyes off her since. How could she do this to him? To the one person who honestly loved her. But at this point in time, she only had two options – get the God damn help she needs, or just do it already.

By the time she left Hollywood Arts, her mind was made up. Jade had to end it. What was left for her anyway? The only person still on her side was Beck and he had broken up with her. It doesn't matter though; she was going to end it.

The second she got to her house, Jade bolted up the stairs and locked her bedroom door behind her. Her mother was still at work so she had the house to herself. She got a razor sharp pocket knife she had been hiding in her dresser and pressed the cool blade to her throat. She allowed a single tear to run down her cheek.

She only said one thing after that;

"I'm so sorry Beck."

* * *

**So guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm pretty excited about it! I'll try to update at least thrice a week, maybe more if I'm lucky. Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 weeks earlier

The second Jade walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, she felt the stares of her piers burning into her skin. She sensed their confusion but to be honest, she couldn't care less. Her usual 'goth' look was gone. She wore pale blue jeans and a white blouse. Her hair had a pink streak down the right side with a light curl at the ends. No makeup, no piercings. She looked….. normal.

Although the part that would perplex her fellow students the most, was when she walked up to Tori.

"Hey Vega," she smiled slightly, "since Beck and I broke up, there really isn't any point in antagonizing you anymore. In other words," Jade looked at the floor before staring the other girl in the eye, "I want to bury the hatchet." Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her mouth was agape as she tried to process what Jade had said.

"Ummm…. wow, yeah that would…. that would be great," Tori stuttered still shocked. Jade punched Tori in the arm playfully as she mumbled a "see you in class" and walked away.

* * *

The day went on normally…. well as normal as it can get when tough girl, Jade West is acting like little Pollyanna. Her behavior would have been odd any time, but after her break up with Beck, it was especially odd.

Beck tried avoiding her but all his efforts were in vain. She continued to start light, happy conversations about class projects and what he was going to get at the Asphalt Café. He didn't want to be rude to her, especially when she was acting that nice. He just didn't want to open up old wounds when they only broke up a fortnight ago. But still Jade soldiered on, until he finally broke.

"Look Jade, I get you're just trying to be nice but really there's no need. I'm not mad at you about 'us' not working out. I don't want you changing your whole personality over something I did and said." What came next was completely unexpected. She looked him in the eye and sighed.

"I know you're not mad at me, I am. All my life I've made enemies because I was never willing to be friendly and normal. I'm 17, it's about time I start acting like a decent human being before I lose any more friends," she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I just want to be friends. Not anything more, I just don't want things to be awkward between us." Beck used all the strength and willpower he had not to shudder under her touch. He processed her words. He respected her actions. But he couldn't make things stop being 'awkward'. He broke up with her – he let her walk away that night. It was him who ended their relationship, but that didn't mean he stopped aching for her. He craved her touch, but when he had it he wanted nothing more than to shove her away. Because it wasn't the same – she wanted to be 'friends' and just 'friends' and nothing more. He nodded despite himself. He just wanted to get away – not from her, but from 'them'. Seeing Jade so different reminded him how far they had grown apart. He wasn't comfortable with asking why she had such a drastic makeover, but he was as sure as Hell it wasn't because of some epiphany. He watched her walk away with a slight spring in her step – she seemed happier then when they were together and he felt guilty. Guilty he preferred her when they were together. That he preferred her with a rotten mood and the tolerance of an insect. He exhaled heavily and dragged his hand dramatically over his face. He was not over her. And Hell, he didn't think he ever would be.

* * *

The second Jade turned her back to Beck, she skipped away plucking her pear phone out of her jeans. She called Cat muttering 'pick up' repetitively.

"Hiiiiiii Jadey!" Cat exhaled excitedly into the phone.

"Hey Kitty, where are you?" Jade asked, winding a lock of pink hair around her index finger.

"I couldn't go to school today because my little brother ate a rotten egg for breakfast. It was really old and it smelled gross but he really wanted an egg so I let him. Now he's puking all over the place. Anyway, you can come over if you like, my parents are out of town so we can have a sleepover," Cat said in her usual light happy, high pitched voice.

"I'd love to! Is Tori and Trina going to be there?" Cat stayed silent for a moment, wondering why her best friend was acting so unusually happy.

"Will it be a problem if they are?" Cat asked cautiously, she wanted to spend time with her best friend, but she didn't want to cut out her other two friends.

"Of course not, and I can't wait for tonight!" Jade exclaimed into the phone, "I'll tell my mom that I'm staying at your place. See ya at six."

* * *

The four girls had a lot of fun that night. While Jade's sudden personality change was on the least part disturbing, it made sleepovers a lot more enjoyable. They ate pizza, played 'Truth or Dare' and watched the first 3 out of 4 Paranormal Activity movies. Jade and Tori were completely un-phased, Cat thinking that every relatively scary part was absolutely hilarious and Trina was petrified with fear.

As Trina, Cat and Tori all fell asleep as soon as the lights went off, Jade lay awake. She fingered her "B" necklace Beck had gotten her as she exhaled shakily. When she knew everyone around her was completely asleep she muttered into the darkness.

"20 more nights to decide."

* * *

**Sorry I've taken a while to upload. I don't really know where I'm going with this and since I want it to be really good, I'm taking my time in these beginning stages. I hope you guys like it! Pl0x review! :D**


End file.
